Into the North
by wilkins75
Summary: an international team is sent into North Korea after the zombie war to discover if there are millions of people hiding underground or if there are millions of Zombies waiting to be unleashed on the world. On the way the team shares stories of events during the Zombie war On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Welcome to the North**

The cold sea water crashed against the pebble rocks of the beach, the beach was located in a small cover surrounded by high almost vertical cliffs with a single exit inland. A dirt road leading inland was overgrown from Mother Nature reclaiming the land which man took from her. Birds flew through the air with ease and without a care, small and large animals moved though the forests not realizing that they were in a nation known for the longest time as the hermit kingdom which was now called the missing nation. They had disappeared before the height of the great panic when governments around the world were pushed to the limit by the undead threat. After ten years of war against the undead, when government fell and new ones born the world is mostly free of the zombie hordes. There were still killing of zombies in remote areas of the world or when a zombie walked out of the ocean or a large lake to try and attack the living. Even the zombie overrun areas of Iceland, Sweden and French Guiana had been cleaned out of the undead, now only one place remained to be checked.

Out of the cold surfs appeared a figure dressed in a metal shark chain mail dive suit, his M-4 carbine was raised as he scanned the coast line for any sign of a threat. As he did two more figures also dressed in the same type of chain mail diving suits.

"Let's get out of the water." Stated the first man as the three of them moved out of the water onto the beach. The three figures moved across the beach until they hit cliff face to their right was a natural ramp reinforced by man.

"Get out of the chain mail, it makes too much nose." stated the first guy as he aimed the M4 carbine ready to shoot anything that appeared either from land or sea.

"The satellite shows no movement we can move up the beach without worry." stated the second through his thick eastern European accent as he held the Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle in his hands.

"Didn't they teach you in GROM that satellites can't see everything." stated the first man

"Sorry sir." stated the second

"Another thing cut the sir stuff just as long as you remember who is in command." stated the seal

"Yes, Alec." stated the German member of the team Martin as he along with the polish member of the team took off the metal chain mail which protected them from underwater zombie bites, showing their wet uniform which had woven Kevlar and hardened plates to protect against bits. Once they were done they took up defenses line so to allow the Lieutenant to get ready.

"Alright our target is half a click to the north on top of one of those cliffs." said Alec

"Why not just bomb the missile battier to kingdom come?" asked the GROM radio man Jaan as he ran his hands though his deep brown hair.

"Because we are suppose to make contact with the North Koreans not start a world war so bombing a military base isn't the best idea." stated the German KSK member Martin "It is also why they broadcast our arrive time and date open over the radio."

"And yet no one is here." stated Jaan

"Better no one then a large group of zombies or North Koreas with armed to the teeth." stated Alec as he put his soft hat over his bright red hair. "Now let's get going, the rest of the team can't land until we shut down those automatic weapons."

Without saying another word the three Special Forces members moved up the beach heading into the forests. Out to sea of Japan a group of fifteen navy surface ships from nine different nations stood at the ready. The flag ship of the international fleet was the Nimitz class supper carrier the USS Abraham Lincoln.

"Admiral Wolf the three man team is on the shore and are moving toward the target." stated an aid

"Any contact with the North Koreans?" asked Admiral Wolf as he placed his coffee mug down

"No sir, they report no contact." said the aid

"Alright but I want those bombers ready at any moment, if they open a hornets' nest we may need to seal it up." stated Admiral Wolf as he looked down at the computer screens, the plan was simple make contact with the north and if as they feared all that was down in the tunnels and bunkers of the north is 20 million plus zombies underground waiting to be released they would drop regular bombs and the new raven gun system to try to stop the zombies until they can seal them back up. There next defense was a thermal nuclear strike deliver by B1 bomber based out Japan.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" asked the aid

"Granted." stated Admiral Wolf

"Is it wise to open doors that may contain all those zombies?" asked the aid

"On first glance no and that is why it took so long to talk Japan, South Korea, the United Federation of China, Holy Russian Empire and the other nations of the world into this." stated Admiral Wolf "However these are bunkers built by North Korea by pretty much slave labor so they will not be in the best of shape and if there are Zombies in there they will not be maintained…so sooner or later the doors will open. I for one would rather be standing at the door with a shotgun ready then being caught flatfooted."

"Understood but why the multiple nations?" asked the aid "A team from a single nation who worked together could get the job done better."

"For an operation like this we called in the best of the best from across the world they all bring something key to the plan. Also if there are people in those tunnels it would be better if they see a group of people from different nations then a horde of armed Americans." Explained Admiral Wolf

Back on shore the three man team had reached the small North Korean outpost. The base consisted of only seven buildings and two outdoor missile launchers all located behind a chain link fence with razor wire on top. The entire base was located on small outcrop surrounded on three sides by vertical cliffs which went down to the sea and the fourth was an open area over a hundred yards long.

"I don't see anyone." stated Jaan as he looked at the buildings, the windows were dusty and the ground was overgrown with weeds however a faded North Korean flag still flew from the flag pole in the center of the outpost

"Ya, but those towers would be great places for machineguns." stated Alec as he looked at the still standing but empty towers.

"What about mines…the North Koreans love those things." stated Martin

"Starlight showed no mine fields but still be careful." stated Alec as they moved down the road making sure to watch their steps. They moved carefully down the dirt road until they passed the guard house and entered the outpost, the main fear now was a lone soldier with a gun hiding in one of the rooms. The three Special Forces operators moved carefully as they headed toward what appeared to be the main building. The door was still open weather it had been left open by the soldiers who left or blown open by the wind afterwards. Alec led the way as he entered the hallway followed by Jaan and Martin.

"_Hello we come in Peace." _said Alec in Korean, this was done for two reasons first in the hopes that any living person would come out to see what was happening or to wake up a zombie who had spent years locked up in some room. For a moment all three listened but heard nothing.

"Kick in the door." Ordered Alec as he moved pass one of the doors as Jaan and Martin entered the a side room only to find a store room however everything was gone, only shelves and dust remained.

"Clear." stated Martin

"Looks like an armory but all the guns and bullets are gone." stated Jaan as they moved down the hall clearing more rooms until they reached a command center which consisted of only four computers some radios.

"Should we check the computers out." stated Jaan

"Later, we need to shut down those missiles and clear the rest of the buildings." ordered Alec as they moved out of the building and onto the open yard toward the missiles which were pointed toward the ocean. A few years ago an airliner was shot down by one of the automatic launchers, the team had been sent in to make sure that didn't happen for this operation. The SAM was located in a turret which held three heat seeking missiles each for a total of six between the two of them.

"How long do you need to shut them down?" asked Alec as Martin went to work.

"If the higher ups let me just plant some C4 on it I would be done in a few moment but they don't want the first act to be the destruction of a North Korea base." explained Martin as he moved toward the SAM lifting a panel to gain access to the missiles. "Luckily these launchers and missiles are knock offs of old Communist Chinese's missile launcher which are rips off even older soviet ones. I will remove the launch control key which will cause these smart missile to become very dumb."

"But they will still launch?" asked Jaan

"Ya, but I will also remove the warheads." added Martin as he took off the nose cone of the first missile "In the end they will be dumb toothless missiles."

"Kid leave the explosive expert alone and get on the horn to command and tell them we are…." started Alec until he saw movement at the front gate. There walking toward them very slowly was a figure dressed in what looked like the remains of a wet black business suit moved toward them. It's skin was pale and wrinkly from being underwater for an unknown amount of time.

"Looks we have a Z head." Stated Alec he looked down his ACOG scope at the zombie.

"Do you think he's North Korean?" asked Jaan

"Since when does North Korean have a Japanese flag pin on his jacket." stated Alec as he aimed at the flag pin on the man's suit "Looks like this poor SOB came from Japan."

"Well time to end him." stated Jaan as he aimed his assault rifle at the Zombie and pulled the trigger causing the Zombie's head to exploded sending sick congealed blood everywere..

"As I was saying get on the horn and tell command we are a couple minutes out from clearing the area for landing and we had a Zombie come up from the ocean." Stated Alec

"It should be ten minutes until we are ready." Stated Martin

"Will do." stated Jaan as he hit his long range radio

"This is Alpa team we are disabling the missiles ETA to completion ten zero minutes." stated Jaan over the radio "Be warned we had to put down a Z-head believed to have been from Japan."

"Understood." answered a voice back over the radio

Onboard the Tarawa class amphibious assault ship the USS Peleiu four Sikorsky CH-53 Super Stallion came alive as marines marched out of their holding area and into their choppers. Unlike marines who had filled these choppers in the past these marines were dressed in the simple blue uniforms which had become common during the war against the zombies. Most of them were not armed with assault rifles but instead with the standard Infantry Rifles also known as the SIR which had severed them well during the Zombie war. Some among the group were armed with M4s and SAWs just in case they had to deal with the North Koreans. Also on the rolling deck of the ship were three helicopters that normally wouldn't belong an Army CH-47 Chinook.

Outside the first Chinook attached by multiple steel cables was the primary vehicle of the mission a highly Modified MRAP vehicle. The other two Chinooks had Humvee attached by heavy chains.

"Make sure you have all these lines severed we can't afford to lose this thing in flight." yelled a flight deck operator as they double checked the chains.

"Yes…because walking into Pyongyang isn't a good idea." laughed a voice as a large man walked past him caring a military pack and an M4 in his hands. He had on green camouflage uniform with a black tactical vest over his chest. The red airhead with a black knife inside patch on his right arm just below the American flag told everyone what he did for a living. He was a member of the Unite better known as Delta force and that meant he was the ground commander of the team heading into North Korea. He moved up the ramp of the Chinook and toward the cockpit where the pilots were getting ready.

"So boys how long until we take off?" asked the Delta member

"Not long Major Lefeld." answered the pilot "However I wish you would stop that woman from trying to ride with us? We are already pushing max weight limit and the less weight we have onboard the better."

"That isn't going to happen, took everything I have to talk her out of ridding inside the MRAP." explained Major Robert Lefeld as they looked out the window to see a woman wearing a helmet and yelling at the deck crew who was double checking the straps on the MRAP "And since she is a French civilian I can't order her around that much."

"Why do we have civilians on this mission anyhow?" asked the copilot

"Sometimes they are the best we have, even if they are French." laughed Major Lefeld as the radio came to life

"All forces take off and head to landing zone." ordered the captain's voice

"Looks like it is time to head out." stated Major Roberts as the last of the troops loaded onto the helicopters as they took off from the ship and headed into North Korean airspace. Only the three Chinook stayed behind as the final checks were done and the woman who had been yelling at the ground crew ran into the Chinooks lifted off.

"You ready to go Miss Chaffee?" asked Major Roberts as the French civilian stepped onto the Chinook.

"Yes, just had to make sure those idiots hocked up my baby right." stated the blonde haired French woman as she sat down in the chopper as it took off and followed the other choppers toward North Korea.

**Well this is the first chapter of my world War Z story and I know it isn't like the book were the author does interviews with the people but I wanted to do it different. Now though out the story there will be flashbacks with the members of the team which you will meet next chapter. I will have some humor and some light moments but this is still going to be mostly action and a horror. Now I hope you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Introductions **

The sun was setting over the horizon as the international force charged with investigating North Korea was setting up camp inside the North Korean outpost. They had reinforced the chain link fence and had placed range markers out in the grassy area in front of the base in case of zombie attack. Up in the guard towers machine guns had been placed in case of North Korean attack, a UAV flew overhead but there was no sign of any movement apart from nature. The North Korean flag had been taken down replaced by a deep blue UN flag. Inside the base two Humvee and an MRAP where having final preparations done, each one was loaded down with supply packs. Inside main building a briefing was underway.

"Now I know you all know the general mission but it is time to go into more detail." stated Major Lefeld as he looked out at the other twelve members of the squad that he would be leading into North Korea. "Our goal is simple we are to travel east to the capital of North Korea, Pyongyong looking for signs of what happened to the people. If we are unable to find anything on our route or in the capital itself we are to head to a main government bunker north of the city, if there is answer it will be there. From Pre war information we know that this bunker is where the leadership were suppose to fall back to incase of a war."

"Sir, why the hell are we even doing this?" asked Lieutenant Alec Fagaly "Because if they are alive we are just going to be shot at and if they are zombies then they will just be releasing a shit load of zombies."

"Because sooner or later those bunker doors will open and it is better to be the one opening it so that we can close it." explained Major Lefeld "Now I am the commander of this mission but you have each been chosen for your skill set in a key area. Now let's go around the room and introduce ourselves."

"What are we now in kindergarten?" laughed Alec as he got a glare from Major Lefeld

"I am Major Robert Lefeld American Army, I am a member of Delta force and an expert in small squad warfare." stated Robert as he looked around the room.

"Well I might as well go first." stated a man, he had short red hair with on his face freckles, his nose was offset problem from being broken and not set property "My name is Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor British SAS and I am the dog handier."

"Well I'll go next." stated the second British member of the team, he had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes as his sniper rifle lied beside him "I am Sergeant Michael Morton Royal Marine Sniper."

"Lance Corporal Jaan Gurski of Poland's GROM." stated Jaan at the age of 21 he was the youngest member of the group but there was only eight years between him and the commander of the mission Major Lefeld "If you need to get on reach someone on the radio I can get them."

"I am Eun Gang." stated the Korean man "Unlike most of you I am not military but twelve years ago I lived in a village 50 kilometers east of Pyongkoung."

"Your North Korean?" asked Alec

"No I am South Korean but I fled the North only a year before the great panic started." explained Eun "I moved across the country avoiding patrols and swimming across the border to china, than I caught a boat to South Korea and tried to start a new life. Then the outbreak happened."

"So you're the local guild and translator?" asked Ian

"Yes." explained Eun as they moved down the line to the Japanese woman dressed in camouflaged pants and a white shirt, a short sword hung from her belt.

"Kagami Tanaka of the Japanese's Tatenokai medical division." stated Kagami

"Tatenokai those crazy people who don't use guns to put down zombies only hand weapons and their hands." laughed Alec only to suddenly feel a sword pressed against the bottom of his neck.

"We honor the spirits by removing the undead filth from the world." stated Kagami as she pulled the blade back from the seal's neck.

"I wasn't aware that the Tatenokai had a medical unit?" asked Jaan

"We need to take care of the sick and the dyeing all the while provide spiritual healing before the ends. If they are infected we provide healing and then we cure them of the infection" explained Kagami as everyone knew what she meant by that, normally it meant a sword though the head. Not that the western nation had anything better anyone bitten by a zombie either killed themselves or they were shot in the head before they turned "I will provide healing to anyone we find."

"So a crazy core woman who will kill us if we needed." stated Alec

"You know you have been talking all this time but still haven't said who you are?" asked Ian

"Fine I am Lieutenant Alec Fagaly of the US Navy Seals and I have no real idea why I was chosen to go along with you all on this crazy mission." stated Alec

"I am Jaime Chaffee." said the blonde hair French woman who looked like she should be model if it wasn't for the grease covered blue jeans and shirt soaked in motor oil. "I built our ride and I am the best driver in the world."

"Martin Fischer of Germany KSK my moto is, the larger the explosion the better." stated Martin

"Mig Tang." stated a short Chinese's woman as she held a hunting rifle over her shoulder "I was a scavenger during the war living off the remains of society, I can find almost anything and I have been to Pyongyang on a trip."

"I didn't realize you could take vacations to Pyongyang before the war?" asked Jaime

"I would rather not say how I got there." stated Mig as they looked toward the tall black haired woman with a Star of David around her neck thin.

"Hanna Aas I am a member of the Israeli intelligence group Mossad." stated Hanna "I am the one who will report any intelligence back to all the different agencies."

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Adora Silva." Stated the last woman on the team in a soft voice "I am here to study the environment for signs of the zombie infections and study the remains of any dead ones."

"What can you learn from studying those things?" asked Alec

"A lot." answered Dr. Silva as she pushed up her glasses "Like the one your group put down came from the area of Tokyo and given his rate of decomposition he had at least another decade and a half until he stopped moving and died on his own."

"He died a long time ago." stated Alec as they turned to the last member of the group.

"Corporal Bircher of the Swiss Guard." stated the brown hair man with deep green eyes "I am going to be charge of the drones and other unmanned vehicles we are using."

"Swiss Guard like the ones who guard the pope in those silly uniforms?" asked Alec

"Alec that is enough." ordered Robert as walked over and turned on a portable projector. Instantly a map of North Korea was projected on the cinderblock wall. "As you can see we are 100 miles North of the South Korean city of Gangneug. Using the roads we have from satellite photos we have a five day journey to the capital with stops every night."

"How are we refueling?" asked Jaime "Because I modified these rides for range but it will needs gas."

"We are in luck." explained Robert "We have the location of three underground fuel depots which was made with the help of building crews from the People's republic of China along our planned route and seven other know ones along our four backup routes."

"They could be empty." Stated Dr. Silva as the Brazilian scientists pushed up her glasses "Underground bunkers could be using it as a fuel source."

"No…they are full with around a 150 thousand gallons of fuels each." stated the Israel Spy Hanna Aas "The west wasn't the only one spying on the North Koreans, so was the Chinese's and they placed small broadcast markers in the fuel so they knew the level. The new Chinese's government gave us the information, they haven't dropped since the zombie outbreak."

"That doesn't hold well for any human being alive." stated Ian

"The North Korean government was military first, the fuel they did have was all saved for the military. In this case fuel for a drive south in the next Korean war." explained Robert "We will use them to drive North."

"Air coverage?" asked Jaan Gurski as the polish radio man

"I will be handling the low level UAV and the ground level attack drone." explained Serge Bircher as a the Swiss military man looked at Jaan

"For higher level air support we will be clearing a path by disabling automated missiles and AA batteries along this path." stated Robert as he pointed to four military bases.

"What happened if we come into contact with Zombies and we can't seal them back up?" asked Jaime

"That is why we are clearing the air route." stated Robert "Waiting on Kyushu island are two B2 bombers loaded with nuclear warheads."

"But Nukes did nothing to stop zombies in Iran or Pakistan?" asked Michael "It only makes them radioactive."

"Those zombies were outside in the open, these are underground and hopefully a Nuke dropped right down the tunnel entrees will seal them inside." explained Robert

"What is our escape route if it comes to that?" asked Mig

"We don't." stated Hanna "There first worry would be to seal an entrees and a B2 would get to us sooner than any helicopter."

"Well this mission just got worst." stated Alec "Anything else we need to know?"

"Nothing operational" stated Robert "Now let me get something straight, when we head out tomorrow morning, I am in command followed by Ian Taylor but we are to work together as a team because we have no idea what we will find. Whatever it is we will have only each other to count on. We leave at sunrise so get something to eat and some sleep."

It was nearing four in the morning as Colonel Robert Lefeld walked out of his tent. He could see troops dressed in their blue uniforms which made them look more like civil war reenactors then the standing army of the United States of America, however even five years after the end of the zombie war they were still busy rebuilding everything and since no nation on earth was in the mood to have a war.

He walked past the sleeping soldiers in their tents their SIRs nearby in case of an attack however the outer perimeter had seen nothing apart from some wild animals. He moved past the sleeping quarters until he reached the center of the base, there sitting there in the center of the base was the two Humvees and the MRAP. As he neared them he could see the stacks of ammo, food and other supplies stacked high both inside and outside the vehicles. As he just stood there looking at the vehicles a figure moved out from behind one of the Humvee, she opened up the hood and started checking the engine.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Jamie?" asked Robert

"Not until I make sure the oil level is correct." said the French woman "Besides shouldn't you be in bed."

"As the commander of this mission I need to be up before everyone else." explained Robert

"Ya…I was going to ask you aren't you a little young to be a colonel?" asked Jamie as she looked at the man, he was probably only in his late twenties.

"Well they lost a lot of people to the zombies and that meant a faster rise though the ranks." explained Robert "I had just finished training when the great panic started."

"I know what you mean I was only had my license as a mechanic for two years when the outbreak started." Explained Jamie "What did you do during the war?"

That question had become a common question for when people first meet, around the world it had become so common of a question that no one was offended by asking. Some phyicisted had said the willingness for people to share their stories was a copping method that allowed painful memories to get off the chest.

"I spent most of my time helping the people who made Bois Blanc and Mackinac Island their safe zones." explained Robert

"Where are those island at?" asked Jaime having forgot about working on the engines.

"It's two islands located between upper and lower Michigan inside Lake Huron." Explained Robert

"That's one of your great lakes right?" asked Jaime

"Yes." said Robert "A group of refugees had made the island their home, there is a fort there dating back to the Revolutionary War and once we set up nets to stop the walkers from coming out lake."

"I was a NSCAR Driver." Explained Jaime

"NSCAR Driver?" asked Robert as he remembered watching a handful of races before the zombie outbreak.

"It's what we called my job." explained Jaime "I drove a modified vehicles though the zombie infected streets leading them away so that search teams could go in and find supplies. We got called NSCAR drivers since we have to outrace the hordes while dodging abounded cars and overrun roadblocks. I made over a thousand trips and wretched ten vehicles before my area was reclaimed by the military. I just thank God that my father was with me to help keep the cars going."

"Your father's a mechanic?" asked Robert

"Yes…he taught me everything I know, he wanted boys but all he got was my two other sisters and myself." explained Jaime "I followed my father into his shop while my sisters went into business."

"If I can ask what happened to them?" asked Robert

"My oldest sister is still alive if you call it that." said Jaime as she lowered her head as some tears rolled down her face.

"Sorry you don't have to tell me." Said Robert

"No..it's ok." Said Jaime "She is in a mental hospital in Toulouse, she is what you Americans call a Quisling."

"She thinks she is a zombie?" asked Robert knowing that there were hospitals's full of those people back in the states.

"Yes…they found her and identified her by her photo id." said Jaime "I tried talking to her but she tried to bite me. The last I heard from my other older sister she has hiding in the Palace of Versailles and it was on fire."

"I heard no one made it out of Versailles once the Paris horde arrived and the fire broke out." said Robert as Jaime nodded her head.

"Your right that is why her name and the name of her son and husband are on the list of the dead." explained Jaime "How many family members did you lose?"

"I am probably the only person in the world who could say this but no one." said Robert as Jaime looked at him "My father's family was having a reunion on the islands I went to protect when the outbreak happened. My Parents, my sister, her husband and kids, my grandparents along with all my Aunts, Uncles and cousins were getting together for the first time in five year. Same thing was going on, on my mother's side in a resort near Traverse City in upper Michigan. We were planning to travel between the two when the outbreak happened."

"And you got word for them to go to the island?" asked Jaime

"Yes, they got back in their cars and went to the island, they didn't even lose their dogs." laughed Robert as he lowered his head a little ashamed of his stroke of luck "I didn't lose family to the zombies but I lost a lot of friends and teammates."

"What where you doing before you made it the island?" asked Jaime

"I was in Chicago pulling out the old VP." explained Robert

"I bet that was a mess." said Jaime

"It was hell on Earth." stated Robert as he remembered the burning skyline of the windy city.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be the first flashback chapter in which the personal events of world war Z for all my OC will be told. Now please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Chicago**

**Flashback Chicago Illinois, United States of America the Great Panic**

The windy city as it was called was on fire, not since the great fire of 1871 had the city been alight like this. Entire skyscrapers were burning as the streets were filled with panic people some living and others dead but still walking. The streets were filled with abounded cars and semi trucks some of whom were burning, in a few burning hands reaching out of fire in an attempt to grab some flesh to eat. The smoke clogged the street, the smell of burning gas mixed in with the smell of burning flesh. It was a sickening smell that was all to familiar to veterans of the wars the United States of America had waged in the far corners of the world. In the panic that filled the cities a caravan of five black SUVs weaved in and out of the ship trying to reach a safe evacuation point. On the front of the SUV were small US flags along with the flag of the office of the Vice President of the United States.

"Damn it we can't move though this." yelled the secret service commander as the five SUVs tried to move though the streets. The SUVs came to a stop as a flaming food truck blocked their path.

"The closest land zone for the chopper is Lake Shore East Park." stated a second secret service agent as he looked at the small computer pad in his hand, there was up to the minute updates on the events going on around the city and the nation, the news wasn't good. Already New York was lost, Washington DC was being evacuated and dozens of other large cities were in the same boat and it was even worst in other parts of the world.

"Who cares let's just get out of this death trap." yelled a younger Robert Lefeld as he shot a zombie though an open in the head he was part of the special force team sent to provide extra support to the secret service due to a terrorist threat at the conference "Before these things over run us."

"We can't keep the VP safe outside of the vehicle." stated the secret service commander as he looked at the old balding fat man hiding on the floor like a scared little child.

"He is dead if we stay here." yelled the Delta force commander as he opened the doors of the SUV and stepped out onto the trash filled sidewalks of the windy city "We already lost contact with the Speaker of the House, President Pro Tempore of the Senate and the Secretary of State and Treasury. If we lose the President and the VP the next in line would be the Secretary of Defense, the order of government demands we get him to safety. Everyone is falling back west, Washington is already abounded and the government has moved to Honolulu."

"Alright let's get moving." ordered the Secret service commander as his team along with the Delta force members abandoned the SUVS and started to move down the smoke filled streets. The sixteen of them formed a protective circle around the VP in the center of a defensive ring. The secret service members with their small side arms and sub machine guns formed the inner circle with three of the Delta members in front and the other three in the back with their M4s at the ready.

"Check your corners kid." said an older delta operator as he along with Robert were on point.

"This isn't my first mission." stated Robert Lefeld as the former Army Ranger turned Delta trained his M4 down the sidewalk, his finger hovered just above the trigger. As he scanned for targets a white man burst out of door carrying a large TV in his hands only because he saw the man was unarmed did he not open fire. Once the man saw the gun carrying solders he dropped the TV smashing it on the sidewalk as he took off running down the side walk.

The Delta members said nothing as they moved down the sidewalk people running away from them and the few who did come close were turned away.

"Contact left." stated Robert as he looked down a darkened alleyway only to see four of those creatures feasting on the remains of stray dog on the other side of a chain link fence. One of the creatures looked up at him with white dead eyes; the creature was a woman who wore the remains of blue cocktail dress which was now stained red with blood. The creature moaned and tried to move toward them but the fence stopped it and the other two.

"Leave them be kid they aren't a threat to us. Your shots will bring more of those things." stated the Delta commander as they kept moving.

"We have five minutes until we have to get to the park for the chopper or else the chopper will not have enough fuel to make it to the airport and Air Force Two." stated the secret service operator as suddenly one of the infected what most would say was a the living dead fell from some untold heath landing fifty feet in front of them, sending blood flying toward them.

"What the hell?" asked a secret service member as the figure which should have stopped moving began to move again and use whatever muscles were still intact to start crawling toward them it's unearthly moan filled the air. A secret service member popped the crawling monster as they kept moving through the streets the sounds of screams, cries for help, gunfire, moans and emergency series combined in the war zone. Finally the park came into view all that was between them and the landing zone was cross road and an even shorter footpath if this had been a normal day it would have seemed like nothing but now the distance seemed like miles. They could see though the smoke a chopoer moving toward the park it's rooters ripping apart the smoke filled air.

"That is your ride Mr. Vice President." stated the Secret Service commander

"That is a little bird." stated Robert as he looked at the over a dozen men "It can only hold six."

"Looks like most of us are staying." stated the Delta commander as they moved toward across the road only to hear a load moan.

"Contact left." yelled Robert as all of Delta and Secret Service members turned to see a mass of the creatures moving slowly toward them. The mod was a mix of the entire city, men, woman and children, the young and old and all different races. They didn't even wait for orders as they opened up, as per military training they aimed center mass but their bullets passed though their bodies, going into two or three of them before stopping. Apart from moving backwards by the impact force of the bullets The creatures didn't even react as they kept moving toward them like an unstoppable tidal wave. Suddenly one of the heads of the creatures exploded as a bullet ripped through it. With the head gone the creature fell to the ground and finally stopped moving.

"Aim for their heads!" yelled another Delta member as they switched fire and started aiming for their heads. The creatures started falling as their heads exploded but it seemed like for everyone they took down two more appeared from behind some cars. If it wasn't for their moaning they may have gotten behind them unseen but these creatures didn't care about stealth.

"Contact behind." yelled a secret service member as Robert turned to see another mob of creatures moving toward them. Instantly he changed firing positions as he used the hood of a red sports car to stable his M4. He took a breath as his red dot sight landed on the lead creature looked like an office worker in a business suit. He pulled the trigger as a hole appeared in the man's head.

"Get the VP out of here!" yelled Robert as the VP ran as fast as his short stubbly legs could take him toward the chopper.

"Get to the Bird!" yelled the Delta commander as the six delta members moved backwards firing as they went. The Secret Service was supposed to be watching their back but they were too focused on the VP to worry about the Delta team.

"Tim behind you!" yelled Robert as he saw a figure step out from a doorway. There was no time as the creature bit down on the back of Tim's neck sending him down in a pool of blood. Tim pulled his pistol shooting the attacker in the head but the wound was pouring out blood, they knew he was dead in moments.

"Kept moving!" yelled Tim as he tossed Robert his P-90 before grabbing a grenade.

"It was an honor." said the Delta commander as Tim pulled the pin and ran into the horde. The giant explosition sent body parts everywhere spraying the concreate wall with red blood. The exposition caused two nearby cars to burst into flames as their gasoline tanks went up creating a wall of fire between them and the creatures.

"My God." said Robert as they creatures kept coming though the fire and flames.

"God helps those who help themselves." stated one of his teammate as he slapped him on the shoulder telling him to fall back.

"Move." yelled the commander to delta member as they turned and ran. Arguably the best Special Forces team in the world was running away, however they did it in a way that kept up the fire. The first one would run back into a defendable position and cover the they ran into the park to see the little bird chopper preparing to take off. The VP was sitting in the center of the bird with five secret service members onboard some of which were hanging onto the railing of the little bird. The remaining five of them protecting the chopper as it took off, every once in a while they would look back with a look in their eye wishing that they were on the bird.

"When is the next bird?" yelled Robert to the secret service member

"There isn't one!" yelled the member "This is the last one."

"Why?" asked Robert

"Zombies have all but over run most airports; we are barely holding the runway open for the VP." Stated the secret service member "Once he is onboard they will fall back, they can't hold out long enough to send another bird."

"Then what is our orders!" yelled Delta commander

"The police were setting up a safe zone around Soldier's field but they radioed that it is in danger of being overrun." yelled the Delta radio operator

"The problem is that the parks in between there in here is overrun with Zombies." stated the secret service member "We plan to make a go for one of the rail lines and head out of the city on foot, you're welcome to come with us."

"Sir…if I may!" yelled Robert as he stepped in "Before we left I heard that they are setting up a refugee point on Mackinac Island up in Michigan. I told my family to head there."

"How are we going to get there?" asked a secret service member "We can't swim that far."

"Get me to a sail boat I will do the rest." said Robert as he thank God for those summers he spent sailing with his grandfather in the great lakes.

"We will stick with you guys we will be better off together." stated the Secret Service commander as the secret service.

"What are your orders sir?" asked Robert as he looked to his commander

"We are go to sail out of here boys." yelled the commander as they started heading toward the harbor, to their amazement they didn't come across any more of those creatures, it was as if they had eaten the local population and had moved on to fresher hunting grounds.

The small team did a dead sprint heading toward one of the multiple docks that are on the shore of the great lake. It only took them a few minutes to reach a small harbor, they could see boats sitting in the harbor but moving along the docks were more of the creatures. Most of them were standing on the docks, a large group of zombies were starching against an outdoor glass fish tank wall in trying to get the fish within.

"Alright Robert which one do we need?" asked the commander as the looked over a small concreate rail at the line of boats, a few of the boats were on fire, others were floating free in the water and final others were tied up just like nothing was going on.

"The red and white one at the end." stated Robert as they looked to see a red and white sailing boat maybe forty feet long with a tall mast.

"Why not take the speed boat?" asked a secret service member

"Fuel…that is a sail boat we will use the wind." explained Robert "And unless you know how to hotwire a boat before those things get us you can't be sure you can get it running."

"Good point." stated another secret service member

"We don't stop moving." stated the Delta Commander as everyone locked and loaded.

"Yes, sir." said Robert

"Now!" yelled the commander as they moved down the docks firing at every creature that appeared.

"Changing!" yelled a secret service member as he dropped the empty clip before loading in another. When they reached the boat Robert and another Delta member jumped in.

"Check the inside I'll get everything ready." Ordered Robert as he started to run up the main sail as he did that the others were keeping the dock cleared.

"How long?" asked a secret service member

"I need the line cuts!" yelled Robert as the secret service members jumped onboard leaving only two delta members on the docks.

"I'll get it." yelled a Delta member as he pulled his knife and went to cut the lines near the water. There was no time to react as a hand came out of the water pulling him down into the water.

"Fred!" yelled the commander as the dark water turned red with blood as a piece of Fred's arm came to the surface.

"Cut the lines!" yelled Robert as the Commander fired his gun at the ropes cutting them.

"Get onboard sir!" yelled Robert as his commander moved to jump onto the boat only to be lunged at by a falling creature. The creature bit though his shirt around the arms drawling blood but the commander didn't scream, instead he put his knife into the creature's head. Before looking at his arm, they saw what the effects of a bit was and knew he was already as good as dead.

"Go...that is an order!" yelled the Delta commander as he got back onto his feet and kept firing at the creatures as the sail filled with wind.

"Sir…good luck!" yelled Robert already knowing that a bite from those things was a death sentence. The commander said nothing as he kept firing his M4 until it was empty, then he pulled his side arm and started taking down creatures with each shot. Their commander got smaller as they sailed away, soon he was nothing more than a shape in the distance. The last any of his team saw of him he was fighting the creatures with only his knife in hand on a docks as Chicago burned behind him. Soon they turned a corner and their commander was lost in the distance.

"This is so fucked up." said the remaining delta member as Robert guided the sail boat out into the lake, there was hundreds of other small boats heading into the lake as the city burned. Some of the boats were being helmed by people who knew what they were doing while others were clearing being piloted by people who had never been on a boat in their lives.

"I found a radio." stated a secret service member

"Turn it on." ordered Robert as he pulled on the lines which turned the ship toward the North.

"This is the emergency broadcast system a major viral outbreak of unknown origins is hitting around the world bring the dead back to life major infected areas including New York, Boston, Washington, Atlanta, Miami, Detroit, Columbus, Chicago, Houston, Denver and every major city along in the United states…if your area is infected please leave and seek a safe location." stated a voice over the radio

"Where is safe?" asked the delta member as a roar filled the air. Everyone looked up to see a gaint airplane coming in its nose was down and its right engine was on fire with smoke coming out of it. The plane flew over the top of the mast by only a hundred feet before crashing into the harbor sending a giant spray of water over the sailing boat.

"That's Air force two!" yelled a secret service member as he looked at the tail numbers of the now burning aircraft; they could already see creatures crawling their way out of the holes in the air plane "We have to look for survivors."

"There won't be." answered Robert as the guided the boat like his grandfather had taught him all those summers ago on these same lakes

**End Flashback**

"Chicago seemed like hell on earth, but hell was everywhere for those years." Said Robert as he sat in the humvee's passenger seat as Jaime sat in the driver's seat.

"Hell was probably a safer place to be then earth during the war." Said Jaime as she looked up to see the sun rising in the east all around people where waking up and preparing for the day. "But you failed to save the VP."

"And I thank God that we did…imagine if that weakling would have become president instead of the one we got?" asked Robert "That career Politian only experience in the military was having friends who ran the private military companies."

"After the war they investigated the crash, found that the plane was likely brought down by a zombie being sucked into the engine." Stated Robert "It was like a giant bird strike, that brought down the plane."

"I also thought Soldier Field was one of the places to hold out in the US." said Jaime as she remembered reading the stories from around the world in the different books that had been published since the end of the zombie war.

"Turns out the people managed to seal the football stadium and by the time Chicago was liberated from the undead they had transformed the place." said Robert as he remembered the photos, the field were the NFL Bears used to run on was turned into a farm, the lower seats had been transformed into gardens for more food. The people themselves lived up in the press boxes, to defend against the other large group of separatist located in the Sears Tower they played load music and made a wall of zombies so thick that they were never attacked.

"Well my grandmother would say it was all part of God's plan." Stated Jaime with a smile "The VP died and that saved humanity because it allowed a different person to become President and inspire humanity to reclaim the world."

"Well my mom would agree with you." said Robert as he looked around at the people who were waking up for the first day off the mission.

"Looks like we don't have time to tell you about my days in France." said Jaime

"I think we will have time." explained Robert "Now get something to eat and get ready, we need to leave within the hour."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the actions I put in with the fall of Chicago, I would like to thank the people reviewed. I know that the first two chapters didn't have much action but I hope that this chapter solves that problem, in later chapters there will be more flashbacks to events from the lives of the different people in the team. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	4. News

Well I am sad to say I have decided to end this story. I have found it too difficult to write four stories at once, so I am ending this story since it was the last to be started. Maybe after I finish one or more of my other stories I may return and finish this story. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Thanks Wilkins75


End file.
